Ninjas and Kendo don't mix Or do they?
by iNFAMOUS X
Summary: The ultimate Naruto/Love Hina crossover ever, set in my Don't Be Flashin Steel When U Roll Through Compton/Love Hina Again universe.


**Ninjas's and Kendo don't mix.. or do they…?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Love Hina or any of the stuff associated with it just my O.C.'s the rest is all the respective authors.

Well now, where to begin. For starters, I'm aware that people are biting their nails waiting for the next chapter of Bloody Pawprints. However, I'm still working the kinks out of that story. I'm also much more motivated to write the Diamond Dust Alliance for Hollowed Space.

Now, for those of you that were here for the beginning of my fanfiction exploits you will remember that I said I was going to write a crossover with Love Hina set in my Don't be Flashin Steel when you Roll Through Compton universe. I was re-watching the series the last few days and I got some inspiration so I decided to finally start it. This comes literally 4 years after my declaration to write it lol but nonetheless it's finally beginning.

I like the DBFS universe for several reasons and it's a very fun set of characters to play with especially when I introduce them to the world of Love Hina, some interesting ideas and concepts have come up, I feel it will be a fairly decent side story.

Real quick I'll warn you I've seen both and while I much prefer the Japanese Naruto I prefer the English dub of Love Hina to the original Japanese so I will be using the dub as my reference on Love Hina stuff. The time line is between the first and second episodes of Love Hina again. Naru and Keitaro have not got together and the Abandoned Annex has not been activated yet.

This is not the sequel to DBFS, it will probably be more than 1 chapter simply because of all the thought I've put into it. My goal for this fic is to create a story in which the characters of Love Hina are not inserted as fan service or simply to be there to attract a broader audience but to create enough of a scenario and actual story behind it that the characters are merely used to tell it.

As far as continuity goes, this story is not meant to really fall into exact place as part of the original timeline but it does occur after the Makai War and the end of the final chapter of DBFS. Just don't be too critical. It's not meant to be a huge epic or answer all the questions left posed in the final chapter of DBFS. A lot of things in this story will not make sense and it will be focused mainly on humor rather than action but being me there will be my signature detailed battle scenes and I will try to capture the essence of the slapstick comedy Love Hina is so well known for.

And now on with the story:

Chapter 1: (A Strange Mission..)

The night air softly blew across the grassy plains. A blade of grass parted and a blur of black shot through carving a path through the sea of green and emitting a quiet whoosh of air.

The blur shot up a stone wall bouncing on the smooth stones before landing crouched on the top next to a hunched figure.

"Che, I hate being forced to wait."

The woman slowly rose from her crouched position and turned her blank white eyes to view the cloaked hunchback next to her. "Patience is a virtue all Shinobi should embrace Sasori-san."

The man turned his cloth covered face to the side and glared murderously at the young woman. "Keep me waiting again, and I will be adding a Hyuuga Princess to my collection."

Hyuuga Hanabi gulped and took a step back. She was fully aware of the power the members of the Akatsuki Core possessed. She had no desire to incur the wrath of such ninja. Though she was used to being feared and respected she was nonetheless attracted to such a powerful organization.

Like a moth to a flame she was drawn to Naruto's empire at the very first display of his awesome power she'd seen.

Her musing was cut short as the puppet man growled. "Come, they will be transferring it soon." The Hyuuga prodigy hopped off the wall and followed her cloaked partner clutching her black cloak tighter around her small frame distorting the red clouds spread across it.

Sasori's metal tail materialized a centimeter in front of her face causing her to recoil back in surprise and fear. This signaled her to stop. He seemed to listen for an inaudible sound before sneering and continuing on. The two of them walked forward and a mist seemed to roll in.

Hanabi quickly deduced that Sasori was copying one of Kisame's techniques to get a drop on the unsuspecting guards. She had her Byakugan level one activated but even with it she saw no sign of his seals. Soon the mist became so thick it blocked him off from her vision. Hanabi cursed softly. "Shimata, even with my Kekke Genkai I can't even spot him.. He's doing this on purpose."

A few paces in front of her inside of his shell a youthful young man allowed a smirk to creep on his features.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Two long haired muscular men walked side by side with bladed claws attached to an iron band on their hands. The men had battle hardened faces and solid jaws set in an expression of stony determination. They were followed by the monks of the temple of Boga. The monks were quite muscular themselves though slightly less beefy than their guardian counterparts and much more martially skilled.

The night patrol for the village was a serious job especially on that particular night. There was a rumor of an incredibly rare scroll being in the village for a temporary holding place. This scroll was sure to attract several would be thieves as had been evidenced by the 4 theft attempts foiled in the last week alone. They were luckily able to afford the incredible services of the Doshin brothers and the Monks of Boga to guard their treasure and it had been worth every penny. Thanks to them no one had even gotten close to the vault. Tonight, however, was a slightly more problematic situation. The scroll had to be moved to a new location for pickup the next morning.

The village was truthfully glad to be rid of the responsibility of holding such a valuable and mysterious artifact and had gladly sent an entire battalion of its military power as escorts alongside the Guardian force to ensure nothing went wrong.

Slowly as they marched a light mist began to roll in. instantly the Doshin brothers noticed it was out of place and they called for a halt. The entire group stopped and formed a protective barrier around the chest containing the scroll.

The first of the Doshin Brothers Hataro called out into the mist. "Show yourself at once!"

His brother Mako sneered, "Che, Ninja no doubt.. honorless bandits."

The monks opened their eyes and a few of them loosened their bodies and other reached for their various weapons.

Hataro narrowed his eyes and let them wander the endless white of the unnatural mist. He closed his eyes and signaled behind him. They would continue forward. Time was of the essence now as the thieves had not expected such a large guarding force and were probably trying to come up with a way to engage them with a new strategy.

Hataro didn't intend to give them that opportunity and decided to move forward and force the thieves to act without the proper planning.

The procession started up again and they cut through the thick mist completely unable to see their own hand in front of them.

Mako skidded to a stop and snapped his neck toward the left. The monks jumped back and drew their blades and staffs. Hataro instructed the soldiers to remain in place and prepare or battle.

He closed his eyes and heard it again. Very softly, a rhythmic clicking could be heard. He opened his eyes and he curled his hands channeling his ki before blasting his palms out and pushing the mist out to the sides at the same time as raising his left leg and bringing it down in a powerful stomp causing a rock to jut up out of the ground and block a wave of bladed projectiles. He jumped back and rolled to the side as he saw the rock being melted away by some kind of acid dripping from the blades.

The mist was now light enough he could see the outlines of several objects coming toward them. His brother took his place at his side and the monks leveled their weapons at the army of blurs approaching them.

"Who are you! Answer me cowards!" Shouted Mako.

No reply was heard other than the clockwork ticking and clicking increasing in volume. Slowly through the light mist the forms of several dozen creatures came into view. Some looked humanoid, others were more animal like. A monk dropped his staff at the sight of their opponents. "What in Boga's name is that! An army of demons!?"

The moonlight slowly moved across the path illuminating the soulless eyes of the creatures and the clicking finally registered in Hataro and Mako's minds. "They're puppets! Don't let them intimidate you, seek out the masters without them they're useless!" Hataro roared as trio of monks shot into the air and landed crouched a few feet in front of him. Mako looked back and saw that a group of plantlike puppets had drilled out of the ground and nearly clamped down on the 3 monks.

A monk chopped through the wooden puppet closest to him and half of it dropped to the ground. The lower half opened a compartment and two knife blades slashed out to either side slicing the staff the monk had used to guard his legs in half. The monk pushed up on the staff halves and twisted pivoting on his hands, flipping over the half destroyed puppet and kicked the back of the puppet. Before it could turn around it slammed forward into another monk who crushed it with a 3 section staff.

Suddenly a blade blasted out of his chest from the back. He dropped to the ground instantly paralyzed by the poison and never even heard his comrades call out to him.

Hataro went into a furious whirlwind of movement moving with his claw bands and reduced the surrounding puppets to splinters. His eyes searched through the ever increasing sea of puppets looking for any trace of even a single master but there was nothing. He couldn't get close enough to examine the chakra wire being used to manipulate them and so he continued demolishing everything he came across.

He heard a strangled cry to his left and saw his brother rip out a barb in his leg and drop to one knee. Hataro roared in fury and ducked down slicing off the legs of a puppet before gripping the top half and using it as a shield to plow through the rain of poisoned needles to get to his fallen brother. He spun and swung the wooden puppet full of needles into another puppet and reached out to his brother who rolled to the side and avoided a dive bombing puppet that opened up and blades shot out on all sides spinning it like a top.

Hataro looked around him and took in the horrifying sight of the entire battalion being slaughtered by the inhuman machines while the monks tried desperately to retaliate.

'_There's so many of them… how in the world could there be so many..' _He widened his eye in realization. "Wait a minute.. there's too many of them, the control threads would be getting all tangled up unless… ABOVE!"

"They have to be above us on the ledges, that's why they concealed themselves in this mist.. Concentrate your attacks above that's where the masters are.!"

"Sorry." A sinister voice called out before the sound of a blade slashing through flesh was heard behind him.

Hataro turned around with wide eyes and his eyes dropped to the ground where his brother now lay headless. Standing over the fallen man was a hunched figure in a black cloak; his lower half was concealed by the remaining mist.

"Your assessment was incorrect on two points." He spoke mechanically. Hataro screamed in primal rage and charged forward with the intention of slicing his brother's murderer into ribbons. "Firstly, There are not masters, but a single master." His metal tail materialized before Hataro could blink and it crashed into the side of his neck sending him rolling into a puddle of blood from a fallen monk.

"Secondly." The hunched figure continued without even the slightest pause in his rhythm or tempo. "I've been here the entire time." Hataro jumped up leaving a trail of blood droplets raining from his matted hair and face and charged in forgetting his training and technique in favor of the adrenaline rush that unadulterated fury gave him.

The puppets had momentarily stopped their attacks and were circling the remaining soldiers and monks. The lead monk motioned to the cloaked puppet master and Hataro's battle. "Let's join him and kill the master." A chorus of agreement passed along the group as they moved out. Suddenly the center of the group collapsed mysteriously.

An icy voice called out. "You are within range of my Hakke, you cannot escape."

A giant circle with several smaller ones in it appeared under the men's feet and lit up with a glow of bright green illuminating the kanji written on it. A yin and yang sign spun in the center of it and the glow from the open hole in the black half slightly illuminated the young woman standing in the center in an elaborate stance. Her eyes were a pure white and she had veins bulging around the sides going onto her face.

Suddenly she vanished and the first part of the circle lit up. **"64 palms!"**

Another section lit up.** "100 palms!"**

Another and a voice rang out.** "500 palms!."**

Finally the entire circle exploded with a green glow and a resounding crash sent a shockwave blasting through the remaining men.** "1,000 palms of hakke."**

The woman stopped reappearing in the exact same spot as she'd left and she lowered her arms to her sides bowing her head letting her eyes return to normal.

All around her without exception every living creature dropped to the ground. She heard a loud set of poofs and lifted her head to see the mist had dissipated along with the army of puppets. She turned around and saw Sasori sling the unconscious body of Hataro over his shoulder. "I've found a new piece for my collection." He said simply.

She cringed slightly and nodded lifting the heavy chest with one hand. With a flick of her wrist the side was blown in and she gripped the scroll. She lifted it up and slightly scrutinizing it she emotionlessly dropped it in the black bag.

The two of them both poofed into smoke and let it drift into the night sky as a wind blew across the countless bodies lying dead on the ground.

Later..

In a nearby forest the two cloaked ninja arrived on a extra large tree and hunched down on a branch. Next to them a man in a white robe and strange pointed ears floated down and nodded to them. He wordlessly went through a set of seals and on the final one a tear opened and crackled unstably before finally stopping and easing into a controlled portal. The 3 figures stepped through and instantly the portal collapsed.

Within the warp the hunched figure felt a slight movement on his shoulder. Hanabi turned to her partner. "I'll drop off the scroll in the vault alright.. feel free to clock out once we get back."

Sasori snorted. "I have work to do preparing my new puppet." Suddenly Hataro's eyes opened wide and he shot up gripping one of Sasori's explosives from inside of the hunched man's cloak and brought it to his mouth. "I'm taking you with me you freak!" He bit down and the explosive was set off. A terrific blast followed sending a shockwave rippling across the vortex of the road between time and space.

Hanabi jumped back just in time to lift her arms to weather the blast Sasori's Hiruko shell was blown open and the Demon escort had to raise an arm to deflect the power of the blast.

Sasori's youthful features, now visible through the busted open shell twisted in a look of fury. "How dare that little insect!"

Hanabi grew pale as she noticed the tattered black bag floating next to her with the bottom blow open. "Oh shit.. the scroll.. Where is it!?"

Sasori jumped out of the ruined Hiruko and floated up to where Hanabi was frantically looking around. He cursed "Shimatta, I can't believe that just happened.. he destroyed my favorite puppet and now we've lost the item as well.."

Hanabi freaked. "You baka! It's your fault! You and your sick little fetish for human puppets.. If you had just killed that worthless bug this never would have happened!"

She widened her eyes and covered her mouth with a hand. "B-but our mission was to retrieve it.. What will we tell the leaders.. Itachi and Naruto-sama will kill us for sure if we come back empty handed!"

Sasori closed his eyes. "I am aware of the situation Hyuuga, there is nothing that can be done here.. It could be in any world in any dimension at this point.. it's impossible for us to pinpoint it's exact location at this time."

Sasori turned to the escort. "I apologize for the trouble please assists us in returning to the base. I will deal with this matter once we return."

The white robed man nodded and he continued forward as Sasori and a now shaken and fearful Hanabi returned to their base having gone from easy success to complete failure in a matter of seconds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Cuz I'm a killa, betta yet a gorilla and yall just banana splits with a hint of vanilla, With a cherry on top, watch the cherry go pop like 4 times a week what can I say I'm a freak, an I likes me my cherries a man gots ta eat."_

Jiraiya turned around and strode confidently to the other end of the stage as he continued his performance.

"_I know this chick named Janine, and she still a Genin, failed the final five times cuz she was havin wet dreams about a certain M.C. T O to the A D, M A to the S T, E R, and he cra-ZY, so you best get out the pond if you aint with the 4-3!"_

The Dj scratched the instrumental beat a few times before fading it off and letting the thunderous cheering and applause from the audience finally explode. Jiraiya bowed and nodded grinning to the many female fans that were screaming and fainting near the stage. The men in the audience had perverted tears in their eyes from witnessing the art of such a master of pimp-dom.

The announcer called out from his booth behind the turntables slightly silencing the crowd. "Ladies and Gentleman, Thugs, and preps Yall just heard 'Official Documents pt II.' exclusive from the new mixtape. Let's give it up for my boy the undisputed king of Shinobi hip hop Jiraiya!"

The audience instantly roared back to full force pandemonium and several security personnel had to keep the rabid fan girls from rushing the stage.

Jiraiya threw up some signs and cheered before walking to the back of the stage and the announcer introduced the next act.

Naruto was leaning against a support beam and chuckling. "Well, not bad M.C. Toadmaster.. the ladies seem to be a bit more receptive with ya than my old world."

Jiraiya laughed. "Psh.. they fickle as shit.. now that the next kid up on stage I bet they forgot all about me but it don't matter I still get all the groupie nookie I want so I'm cool."

Naruto shook his head and pushed off the wall. "So what you doin now?"

Jiraiya pulled off his sweaty shirt and grabbed a towel before wiping down and pulling on his trademark grey robe with flame ends. "Hmm, I dunno.. No plans really.. if you wanna chill at my pad I got _'The mirror.'_ "

Naruto looked at him with a tilted head. "You mean that new horror flick? I thought it didn't come out till like next Wednesday?" Jiraiya shrugged I got some contacts in the hood man, if I want it, I get it.. Anyway If you want bring Tsunade over and I'll have some of my girls bring some friends."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You really think Tsunade is gonna be scared into my arms from a movie?" Jiraiya grinned. "Nah, but she'll hop in your arms and use it as an excuse to make out."

Naruto lightly cuffed his friend in the back of his head. "Can't anyway, she's off at some Nursing training thing."

Jiraiya yawned disinterestedly as they exited the back of the auditorium. "Oh thas right, she wants to be a brain surgeon or something right? But word yo." He looked around and then leaned in closer and whispered in Naruto's ear. "Just between you and me I wouldn't trust that crazy amazon with givin me basic CPR. She prolly broke the guys in half in training."

Naruto couldn't help but to snicker. "She's not that bad.. but yeah I see what you mean."

The two of them continued walking down the backstreets attempting avoid detection from the media and fans that would swamp them at the mere sight of Jiraiya.

The white haired boy shrugged. "Whatever, I'm sure once we get back to Kohona something will come up."

Naruto sighed. "You know it's not Kohona, it's Konoha that's bugged me for awhile."

Jiraiya frowned. "Naruto."

"Yeah?" the blond responded.

"Shut up."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The Nidaime Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for saying so but if I have it correctly it is.. a rather strange request.."

The older woman chuckled softly. "Yes I suppose it would seem so but I've done just about everything I can think of to solve the problem.. And I need it to be taken care of discreetly so as not to cause a panic."

The Nidaime sighed and straightened a stack of papers on his desk. "So, let me get this straight.. You believe there is a monster living in the hot springs."

The Nidaime propped his elbows on the desk in front of him and scratched his head. "And you are requesting a ninja team to gather surveillance on the hot springs area to discern if there is a threat and if they find one to eliminate it?"

The woman nodded. "Precisely."

"Of course, the team would have to be adept at stealth, gathering intelligence in a recreational environment, as well as willing to spend a great deal of time in the hotspring and bathing area along with the other girls living there.. I imagine this would require someone with great endurance and patience but I'm confident your village has some Kunoichi with the skills to accomplish this in a satisfactory manner."

The Nidaime chuckled good naturedly. "Well, actually.. from the qualifications you've requested.. eh.."

Sarutobi was cracking up near the door as he listened to the strange mission request.

The Nidaime tried to present a more confident and professional front to his next statement but even he could be seen with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"In our village we do have certain Shinobi who have a great deal of.. 'practice' in this exact area.. in fact."

The Nidaime laced his fingers and grinned. "I know just the person."

000000000000000000000000000000

The white paint gleamed on the pristine wall of the hallway. A young man strolled down the hallway oozing with confidence. He had just aced his midterm. He slightly pushed up his glasses and let out a cocky chuckle. He turned his nose up proudly as students parted to the side allowing him a path to walk towards the doors.

The others stared at him in awe and amazement. He let off an idiotic chuckle and threw open the double doors revealing a young woman's back. She stood there clutching a bento lunch to her chest. Slowly she turned around and her long golden brown hair wisped around following after her as the sunlight caught the highlights perfectly accented in the flowing mane.

She opened her eyes and a slight red tinted her cheeks and she held out the bento to the man. He smiled and ran to her to take it when suddenly the earth began to shake and the sky turned back snuffing out the perfect sunlight. A voice called out his name. He tried to ignore it and run to his brown haired goddess but she was fading into nothingness. "Nooooooooo!" he cried out before a face emerged from the clouds. It called his name again and he found himself falling down deeper and deeper into the abysmal darkness until finally he saw a giant turtle beneath him. It opened its mouth to swallow him whole and he fell in screaming like a little girl. His vision turned black before slowly opening up to reveal a set of eyes blinking at him. They were placed on a very tanned face with two large platinum blonde pig tails on either side of the head.

Keitaro Urashima slowly opened his eyes to see that Kaolla Su was currently straddling him and grinning. "Good morning sleepy head." She said in her accented high pitched voice. She then jumped up and landed back down on her butt crushing Keitaro's non existent abs and making him squeal and open his mouth wide screaming "Suuuuuu!"

Su smiled and stuck a spoon filled with bubbling red broth into his open mouth. "Here eat up, it's a celebration for I have wonderful news to tell you!"

Keitaro was forced to swallow it and clamped his mouth shut before his cheeks puffed up and he frantically tried to get up. Su was still pinning him down and grinning before lowering her face closer to his for examination she took on a look of wonder. "Wow, Keitaro your face is like a chameleon it can change colors.. I must study this!"

Keitaro was sweating rapidly and his hands gripped the first thing they could find to ease his pain unfortunately this was Su's head and very unfortunately at this moment Naru Narusegawa popped her head down the hole in ceiling to see why he had called out Kaolla's name first thing in the morning.

The sight she was greeted with was a School girl outfit clad Kaolla Su straddling A half naked Keitaro Urashima still under his covers and he was pulling her head down for what looked like a kiss while his eyes were closed in extreme pleasure. (or pain)

The hole in the ceiling got a lot bigger as Naru exploded through it and charged at the powerless Keitaro.

"She's only in Junior High you pervert!" was Naru's battle cry as her foot collided with Keitaro's cheek sending him blasting out the roof and into the sky with his blanket trailing behind.

Su jumped off him right before Naru's kick connected and pointed excitingly. "Wow, a new world record for the Naru kick."

Luckily Keitaro was able to use his blanket as parachute to help him land somewhat gracefully, right into Matoko's balcony where she was currently sunbathing.

Keitaro scrambled to get away as soon as he landed but a furious blushing Kendo woman was already drawing her sword the instant his feet touched her floor.

"Urashima, you dare spy on me!! Secret technique: Rock Splitting Sword!"

Keitaro was sent blasting once again as tears streamed down his face. "Come on, guys, at least let me get dressed before you attack me.."

Keitaro smashed through a door and flipped up getting to his feet before making a break for his room.

Meanwhile Naru was in the bathroom sucking on the sink faucet trying to rid her mouth of the burning hot spicy food Su had shoved in her mouth after commenting on the power of her kick.

Finally succeeding in easing a small portion of the burning she sank to her knees her brain now able to try to compute what had just happened. In hindsight she realized Keitaro had been on the bottom with his upper half pinned and his face was sweating, much like her own had just been. Still not ready to let him off the hook just yet she filed the info away for later thought.

Su strolled down the hallway happily stirring her jar of homemade Mol Mol cooking. When Shinobu Maehara nearly knocked her over. "Ah Su I-I'm sorry.. excuse me I have to get to my art class.. I'm already going to be late please help yourself to anything you'd like for breakfast in the kitchen alright." Shinobu bowed low and then rushed out the door.

Su smiled and jumped through the sliding door knocking it down. Kitsune yawned and waved to Su as the foreign girl bounded over to her. "Hey Su, what'd Shinobu say about breakfast?"

Su looked thoughtful as if remembering then she grinned. "Ah yes, she said to make it ourselves.."

Kitsune frowned. "Bah, I don't wanna do that, can't that wimp Keitaro make some."

Su widened her smile. "Well if you don't want to cook you don't have to I made more than enough of my special festival gumbo-huh?"

At the first sight of the boiling substances in the jar Kitsune had gotten up and picked a cookbook up flipping through the breakfast section.

Su laughed as Tama the turtle floated up to sit on her shoulder. "Hmm I don't think you all have a very good sense of taste, this is a fine desert in my country.. hmm I know" she said looking at the turtle on her shoulder. "We can make turtle stew!"

Just then her attention was once again diverted. "Ahh monster cat.. yay I want to study him!"

A young woman with black hair entered and looked around calmly. "Tell me, can either of you explain to me why my big brother was seen flying through the air barely clothed a few minutes ago?"

Su nodded. "Yep, Naru punted him like a soccer ball, it was very impressive I am still not sure how she can generate so much power with her small body type.

Kanako Urashima narrowed her eyes. "Naru.." she growled.

Just then said girl emerged and following close behind was a sheepish now clothed Keitaro. He tried to apologize again but Naru back fisted him without even looking and he was sent blasting backwards past the dodging Motoko knocking the door Sarah Mcdougal had just finished fixing back down. The little blonde girl roared in anger and she stomped Keitaro's head into the wooden floor.

Kanako jumped over and ran to her brother's aide. He slowly sat up and shook off the pain and walked over to sit down at the table. "Su, what exactly are you celebrating today? Since the food you made is festival desert."

Su grinned. "My big Brother and Sister are coming over today to stay for a visit. They told me so last week."

Keitaro gulped as images of Shiro, Amalla's pet crocodile popped into his mind. "Ah that's nice.."

Kitsune's breakfast though burnt and barely edible was still a welcome sight when faced with the alternative of Su's acidic gumbo which she was devouring at an inhuman rate.

As the sound of crunching and sawing through the blackened biscuits filled the room a wispy voice was suddenly heard coming closer.

The entire group looked up as Mitsumi Otohime slid the door open and took a step in. "Hi, everyone, I was just wondering if the new visitors were.. um.." she paused mid sentence then smiled sweetly and fell to the ground seemingly dead.

Sarah slowly slid out of her chair and experimentally prodded her with a foot. Kitsune's eyes lit up. "Visitors, well I'll be.. I never heard anything about that.."

Haruka walked in behind Mitsumi's fallen form and sighed. "Yeah I told you all about it but I think Mitsumi must have been the only one paying attention again."

She adjusted her cigarette in her mouth and scratched her head. "See, those two rooms we've had Keitaro working on were supposed to eventually become part of the dorm and increase the occupancy space. The thing is when I told Granny Hina about the new rooms being completed ahead of schedule thanks to Keitaro and Seta's help she got all excited and told me about two new girls that were interested in getting into Sasami University but needed a place to stay until they were set up in the dorms."

Haruka shrugged. "So when she told me that we kinda thought it'd make a good test to see how the rooms work out with actual people and also it adds a little to the budget with the added rent."

She eyed the broken door. "And with you girls using Keitaro as your punching bag every 5 seconds and as many repairs as we're racking up we could certainly use it."

Su jumped out of her seat and seemingly for no reason drop kicked Keitaro sending him flying towards a window. "Yay, more people want to play I hope they come today so they can meet big sister and brother!"

Haruka held out her arm and close lined Keitaro preventing him from breaking the window and causing him to fall to the ground groaning. "I don't really know when they'll get here to be honest, Granny didn't say where they were from or when they'd arrive really.. the entrance exams for Sasami University are in one week so it'll probably be soon so they have some time to study."

Mutsumi suddenly stirred slightly before hopping up again. She smiled, "Hmm I forgot what I was saying.. now what was it again?"

Naru sighed. "You were asking us if the visitors were here or not."

Mutsumi blinked a few times. "But that can't be right I just talked to them a few minutes ago."

The entire group blinked in surprise before they all bolted out to get to the door. Keitaro tried to rush there to apologize for being left waiting so long but he was trampled by the rest of the curious occupants and left flattened on the floor.

Mutsumi stood smiling in the kitchen. "Oh that's right, I was going to ask if they'd been shown to their rooms or not yet." She widened her smile completely oblivious to the fact that the kitchen was now empty and not a single person had heard her statement.

The group finally entered the main reception area and got a glimpse of the new roomies leaning boredly against a wall and sitting on a bag respectively.

Against the wall was a very shapely blonde girl with a chest matching Kitsune's own voluptuousness. She had parted spiked bangs, two long spiked tassels and clear cerulean blue eyes that seemed to sparkle despite her half lidded bored expression. She had no apparent make up with the exception of 3 long whisker marks slightly accenting each cheek. Over a low cut bare midriff black shirt, she wore an opened neon orange and blue high collared jacket with the sleeves rolled up, the same color orange pants with the end of the legs rolled up to just a little below her kneecaps, and orange and blue sneakers.

Next to her sitting on a duffle bag with one leg draped over the other was another girl. This one had a sleepy expression with closed eyes and she yawned lightly. She had white spiky bangs framing the top of her forehead with two longer ones falling down to her chin. The top of her head was curved off and she had a long ponytail tied with a black ribbon.

She had on a sleeveless white tank top displaying even more endowment than Kitsune. A grey sweatshirt was wrapped around her waist with the two sleeves hanging down her side and a black skirt bunched up tight around her hips due to her sitting position. She had on black flip flops and an ankle chain.

The blonde seemed to slightly perk up at the sight of the residents making their way into the reception room.

She pushed off the wall and nudged her friend out of the latter's daydream. The white haired girl opened her eyes and they widened before lightly scanning over the assembled residents. She glanced at her friend and shrugged. "Guess they're finally here, at least we only had to wait for 20 minutes.."

Suddenly the group was split as a man wedged himself between the awestruck others. He chuckled good naturedly and scratched his head. "Uh, well I'm sorry about that, we didn't exactly know you were coming until about 5 minutes ago.. ehehe.. well in any case.."

He opened his eyes and put on a warm smile extending his hand. "I'm the manager Keitaro Urashima. Welcome to the Hinata Apartments!"

The blonde shook his hand smiling and closing her eyes. "Thanks, I'm Uzumaru Naruko pleasure to meet you Urashima-san."

He chuckled. "Eh there's really no need to be so formal unless you want to.. Most everyone here calls me Keitaro."

"Or loser!" Sarah cut in. Su giggled. "Or, my guinea pig, he's that too!"

Naru folded her arms. "Naruko you really should watch yourself.. he's a class A pervert he'll be trying to sneak peeks at you every chance he gets. Just so you know I'm warning you."

The blonde girl gave a forced chuckle. "Well isn't that nice. Ahehe."

Keitaro turned to the white haired girl with his face looking down, his spirits destroyed by the merciless verbal rampage of Naru. "Hello my name is Keitaro Urashima the apartment manager pleased to meet you." he said robotically.

She extended a consoling pat on the shoulder while sweatdropping in classic anime fashion. "Ah Modama Jira, same to you."

Keitaro nodded and sighing he slumped his shoulders and turned around. "Well, we were all finishing breakfast if you'd like some there's plenty left so please come this way afterwards we can come back to get your things and I'll show you to your rooms."

With that the rest of the residents followed behind him back into the kitchen and the two stepped forward removing their shoes. As they bent down Jira looked at her friend through the haze of the blonde's spiked tassel falling around her face. "Did you see them.. this is gonna be more fun than I had originally thought.. lots of research material.. And you were worried it was gonna be some old fat sumo guy hotsrping."

The white haired girl gave a cute grin and chuckling to herself she made her way into the apartment. The blonde looked up at the sky and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right.. you were the one who said it was too good to be true and they were setting us up.. Then again they don't exactly seem like the type to be receptive to your shit.. hmm.."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. "For you this could get mmm.. painful.. for me on the otherhand.."

She tossed a tassel of blonde hair over her shoulder. "If I play my cards right.. this could prove to be quite amusing."

With that the blonde girl let out a soft chuckle to herself and stepped inside letting the door close with a soft click of resounding finality.

The mission had begun.

Note: well first chapter of the ultimate Love Hina crossover with Naruto ever. If you don't know a lot about Love Hina you may not get a lot of the stuff I'm throwing in here. "I'm jamming it chock full of stuff from the Love hina-verse as well as well placed Jutsu and a few super saiyan power ups here and there. Lemme know what you think abt the story so far if you would.

This will probably span about 3 chapters totally before its done so not too big. Should be fun though.

Next up will prolly be new chap in Hollowed space. I gotta get the fights between the main bad guy and Ichigo's group cranked up and I'm still setting up for character introduction.

After that ill try to get Bp up and see how Tsunade fairs against this Naruto.. little sneak peek: she won't win with one finger flick this time hehe.

r/r

pace.


End file.
